Birthday Cake
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Letting go of the person you love is the hardest thing to do, but sometimes, its the only choice you can make.


Disclaimer: I don't own any anything...

* * *

Sunlight is streaming down at a girl sitting on the balcony. Her white dress catches the shimmer of the sun, making it glow and shimmer. The slight breeze ruffles her white dress, making it dance across her body. The surroundings are calm, peaceful, undisturbed by any noise. The balcony outlooks a beautiful lake, glistening with the morning sun. She created a peaceful, beautiful, breathtaking image, but it was ruined by teardrops that were slowly making their trail down her face. A small bittersweet smile appeared on her lips as the object of her attention came closer holding a beautifully decorated box. It was a man, wearing a perfectly tailored suit slowly making his way towards the house she was on. The man had flowing red hair that turned just a touch lighter when it catches the sun's rays. His eyes were the most vibrant green and they sparkled whenever he felt happy.

A brief memory came to her of that same beautiful man. The man was smiling, his green eyes overflowing with happiness as he held her hand. There was a slight bounce to his step as he walked alongside the girl making their way to the very same house. There was a happy, light atmosphere around the two, and when they looked at each other, the love was evident in both of their gazes.

This brief memory of hers faded away as she sees the man stop in front of the door. She stared into the very same eyes but the bright and happy sparkle that she saw in her memory was missing. The light and happy atmosphere that she always associated with this man was gone. It was replaced by a dark, melancholy one. Gone was the smile, gone was the happiness, and gone was the sparkle. The expression that the man now held was a much much darker one. His eyes were blank, almost emotionless. The smile that she always saw on him was replaced by a sad grimace.

The man in her memories and the man now standing in front of the door could not have been the same person, but they were, and she was terrified. Terrified by what has become of him, and she couldn't help but hate herself.

* * *

Kurama knocks on door, waiting, hoping that the one who answers the door is her. Although he knew that he is hoping for something completely impossible, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't force himself to accept it. As the door opens a memory flashes to him, and shows him a beautiful, cheerful girl. A girl with long black hair, smiling at him, with blue eyes that just glittered with life. But as the door fully opens, his impossible wish is once again destroyed. The woman that was in front of him was not her. It was not his Kagome.

Botan gave him a small, sad smile as she saw the small hope he had in his eyes diminish once he set his eyes on her. She couldn't help but feel pain for him, feel pain that he still had hope, continued to wish, although it's been so long.

She quickly got out of the way and let him inside the house. Kurama quickly went inside, and as always, he was taken back by the lack of comfort, joy and happiness this house once provided for him. He shook his head to clear himself of the memories that always caught him off guard. He put the box he was holding carefully down on the table and took another look at the house. Everything looked the same, yet everything felt different. Everything feels different without her.

Botan closed the door with a little sigh and slowly walked to the table. She looked on as Kurama carefully opened the box, and took out the little birthday cake in it. He pulled out a picture and placed it on top of the cake. Botan looked at him and saw his eyes start to water as he carefully looked at the picture containing the three friends. He tenderly stoked the image of the smiling girl in the middle, and Botan turned away from the painful moment.

There were no words spoken was they carefully set up everything. Three plates, three sets of silverware, three chairs.

* * *

Kagome, sitting at the counter, looks at this scene sadly. She could feel her heart constricting as she looked at the two people she loved. She got down from the counter started walking towards them. She looked at the solemn look on both of the people sitting across each other and she couldn't help but want to cry out. She looked at the boy in front of her and she couldn't help but feel such sadness. All the feelings she had been trying to keep at bay were pouring out at she stared at the boy she once loved. Longing, yearning to be with him again, but she knew it was impossible.

She looked onto the cake that was on the table and she couldn't help but gaze at the picture on top of it. It was the smiling faces of Kurama, Botan and her. The tears that she had held onto finally broke free. She carefully sits on the empty chair and sobs as they started to light up the candles on the cake.

A memory flashes to her mind again. It was the same setting, yet everything was different. There were smiles on everyone's face, and all three of them were happily taking pictures, eating cake. Kurama's loving eyes were always looking at her, happy to celebrate her birthday.

Another memory of her happiest moments flashes to her. Kurama is holding her, telling her exactly how much he loved her. Promising her of the future that they will have. Talking about the life her wants to have with her by his side. The tears continued to flow and the sobs started to get louder, knowing that those promises could not be filled, no matter how much both of them wanted them to come true.

She snapped back to what was happening in front of her, as Kurama and Botan begin clapping and singing happy birthday. She could see the tears that had started to fall down his clenched eyes and she wishes that she could wipe them away. To stop them from flowing, to keep them from ever falling. But no matter how much she wanted to do this, she didn't have to power to do anything.

* * *

Kurama continues to sing her a happy birthday, and Botan is singing along with him, watching sadly as the tears continue to fall down his face.

They finish singing the song and Kurama finally opens his eyes. He looks down at the empty chair beside them, and he lets out a gut-wrenching sob. He suddenly stands up and runs out of the house. Botan, startled with his actions, runs after him.

Botan stops in front of the lake, and finds him ferociously throwing rocks at the lake. Screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing God for taking her away from them, from him. She could not hold onto her tears anymore, and let them make little trails down her face. Botan's sobs rattles her body as she watches him drop to the ground, staring at the lake. The lake where he had taken Kagome on a boat ride. The lake where they had spent most of their time together. The lake where that held his happiest memories.

Kagome looked at this scene and walks towards Botan. She had always known that Botan loved Kurama when they were together. She knows how much Botan still loves him, and how much pain she is feeling seeing him like this. Although she could wish of nothing else but be the one to comfort Kurama, there was just no way of that every happening. Although it would pain her to see him continue being this way, she couldn't be selfish and have him hold onto the love that they once have. She couldn't be selfish, she needs to get him to forget about her, to find someone else to love. So she was towards the crying Botan and whispers to her.

"Comfort Him. Love Him."

Botan wipes away her tears as she continued to look at the distraught man. She has made up her mind. She would be the one there for him, to get him to live happily again. She would do everything she can to have him happy again. She walks towards him and kneels down next to him. She put her arms around Kurama and offered her comfort.

"I'm here for you Kurama; I'll always be here for you." Botan says to Kurama, and Kurama's tears started to fall again. He turned towards Botan and held her in his arms, letting out all the pain he held on.

Kagome looks on at the scene, another bittersweet smile appearing on her lips. The tears started to appear on her eyes again, but she stopped them from falling. She may not be the one who will be in his future, but at least it could be with someone who loves him. And knowing that, she could leave this world satisfied at last.

She started to blend in with the sunlight, and it seemed as if the rays were started to engulf her form completely. She started to disappear along with the sunlight and the he continued to look at the image in front of her. The last image that she will get to see.

"I love you Kurama. Both of you please take care of each other and live on without me." Was the last sentence she uttered, and she completely blended in with the light and disappeared.

* * *

Okay so I rewrote this story that i originally wrote for Bella and Edward, but since i'm so into Kurama/Kagome stories i wrote it as them with some changes. I also got this idea from a music video by Younha, a Korean singer. :)

I hope you guys like it and please review to tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
